Love? Betrayal?
by Lov3Less
Summary: Akihiko was in bad mood and Misaki saw him with another woman in bed the next day. Misaki left home and disappear. Will Akihiko find him and explain everything?
1. Chapter 1 : Farewell

"SHUT UP!" shout Akhiko.

"But… Usagi-san, you mustn't keep going like this," said Misaki looking on the floor.

"I SAID SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, SO JUST BUTT ON YOUR OWN BUSINESS! YOU'RE SO TROUBLESOME!" he shouts again.

Misaki just stood there silently, unable to look at Usagi as he knew if does, he will just snap and shout something that he doesn't mean it. On the other hand, Akihiko grab his jacket and the car key, and walk out the mansion. As soon as Akhikocloses the door, Misaki just break down. His vision becomes blurry and tears drop on to the floor. He went into hiding the corner of the living room, hugging his knee and buried his face in them. Crying silently.

Misaki woke up in the next morning and quickly ran to Akhiko's room to check if his back yet. The moment he opened the door, his face went pale and was in shocked. He quickly ran down, even fell down the stairs. He's convinced that this wasn't a dream, as he felt pain when he fell. He grab his beg and ran out, disbelief with what he saw.

* * *

><p>Akhiko woke up for a moment when he heard a loud fall but he went back to sleep. Few hours later, he finally woke up, and saw a woman in his arm. He tried to figure who is that woman and why is she sleeping in his room instead of Misaki.<p>

Suddenly, he remembered. He meets with his father on his way home that day, telling him that Misaki does not belong to him nor does the boy really love him. No matter how he tried to deny his father's words, the last one make him unable to denied. It is true that, he force this relationship on Misaki and that boy might just confuse the feeling of admired as love. Then, at that night, he went to drink till drunk and he remembered telling the one sentenced that is taboo to Misaki.

Akihiko saw that the door to his room was unshut and he realized that Misaki probably saw him and the unknown woman sharing a same bed, and Misaki misunderstood and was deeply hurt by his stupid action.

He quickly gets out from his bed and gets dress into a white shirt. He tried calling Misaki on the phone but it was a futile attempt. He took his key and drove to the university to pick Misaki. He waited outside but Misaki was nowhere to be seen. He waited and waited till the day become evening.

"Oi, Akihiko, what the hell are you still loitering around here? The university is going to close soon," said Hiroki, Akihiko's childhood friend.

"Just waiting for someone," replied Akihiko.

"Who?" Hiroki asked.

"Takahashi Misaki," he replied.

"Takahashi-kun didn't come to any class today. He probably just feeling lazy just those spoilt children, skipping their class," grumble Hiroki.

"Eh? How do you know he was absent?" Akihiko asked surprisingly as he sure he heard Misaki going out this morning.

"Because he got only one class today and that class is with me. It felt weird as he usually always present for every class so I went to asked his senpai where is him but it seem like they also don't know where he is or why he is not coming to class. I got to go, see you other time," said Hiroki as he ran toward a huge guy standing a few yards from them.

"Where are you, Misaki? Why aren't you answering my call" mumbled Akihiko.

He drove around the place where Misaki usually spent his time hoping to find him in one of those places but Misaki was nowhere to be seen. Hoping that Misaki might be at home, he drove back and wishing that he will be greeted by Misaki as usual when he reach home. But his wish didn't some true. Misaki was not home. Panicking, Akihiko ran to Misaki's room but the boy was not there, and all his belonging was not there as well. He tried to call Misaki but it was still disconnected and he decided to call Takahiro asking if Misaki was at his place or not, the answer is no. Misaki was not at his brother place not at his senpai's place.

Rushing out again to search for Misaki, Akihiko did not notice something till the next morning. A meal which prepared byMisaki last night and was left on the table together with a memo.

"This will be my last time to cook for you. I'm sorry if I minding your business again. I'm sorry. I like you; I really do but ... Please don't search for me anymore. Live you life well and farewell, Usagi-san. I hope you like today's dishes."

Akihiko was dumbfounded after he read the memo. Tears flow down his the table was a plate of omurice with a love shape decorated on it, octopus sausage as the side dish and miso soup. All of it was his favorite but he couldn't stop himself crying as he knew Misaki was really hurt by his action and words.

Hoping that this is a dream where he will wake up with Misaki standing in front of him worrying about him. Where he will pull Misaki into his arm, and kissed him. Yet, this is realty. Misaki really is gone.

* * *

><p>Misaki spend his day at the neighborhood playground. He stare on the ground, thinking what he should do now. He doesn't want to bother his brother with his sudden unannounced visit. He has nowhere to go. The sky become dark and droplets of water started to fall. He started to remember what happened yesterday. He knew he shouldn't just disappear like as it definitely will make Akihiko sad or maybe not. While deep in his thought, Misaki didn't notice someone was calling him.<p>

"Oi, Takahashi Misaki!"shout the man who saw Misaki at the playground.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is that man calling Misaki and what will happened to Akihiko now? Find it out at the next chapter.<strong>

Due to it is my upcoming my final exam, it might take a while for me to update this story. I hope you like it and thanks for reading and the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kamijou the Devil

"Takahashi Misaki!" shouts the man but ignored by Misaki.

The man keeps on shouting Misaki's name till he reaches his limit. He walks towards Misaki and give the boy a hit on the head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" said Misaki with anger.

"What am I doing? That should be my question, Takahashi Misaki!" said the man.

Misaki look up and surprised to see his literature professor, Kamijou the Devil, who is ready to hit his head again.

"Sir, what a coincidence to meet you here," reply Misaki quickly to prevent from being hit again.

"Oi! Don't change the subject," said Hiroki.

"Yes, Sir. Um… Actually, I kinda ran away and I don't feel like going home for a while," said Misaki.

"RAN AWAY! Just because of this petty reason, you didn't attend my class," said Hiroki with a glared.

"I'm so… sorry, Sir," apologize Misaki.

"Hiro-san, what do you want for your dinner?" ask a tall man running towards the park.

Hiroki's become red like tomato and he face palmed himself as the man ran towards him with a huge grin on his face.

"Sir, since you have a date with someone, I should go now," said Misaki finding an excuse to escape from Hiroki.

"Oh no, don't you dare to escape now. Anything will do, just grab something from the convenience store while I head back home to deal with something troublesome," said Hiroki as he introduced Misaki as something troublesome.

Misaki told Hiroki that he was staying at a novelist house whom is a friend of his brother but in order not to trouble that landlord he decided to move out. Hiroki surprised and shocked no less; to know that the landlord was none other than his childhood friend, Usami Akihiko. He knew Akihiko has lived with someone but he never expected that housemate would be his student. On the other hand, Misaki was as surprised and shocked to know that Kamijou the devil is the childhood friend of that pervert novelist.

"Then why did you run away from his house," asked Hiroki recovering from the shock.

"Um… How to say… Err… Eh, why am I'm crying. Sorry, professor. You must think I'm weird," said Misaki wiping off his tears.

"Oi… Did something happen between two of you. Is he harassing you?" said Hiroki whom know to well the attitude of his friend.

"No… It just that I… I… don't to trouble him any longer," said Misaki depressed with the thought of Usagi's word the other day.

"Hiro-san, I don't think we should ask any further in detail. He looks like he was hurt by something," whisper Nowaki to Hiroki.

"Fine, you can stay here for a while but in return you must tell you brother so that he wouldn't be worried about you," said Hiroki with a big sighed.

Misaki told his brother about his condition and his place but asking his brother not to tell Akihiki his whereabouts. During his stay, he surprised at how Hiroki act at home and at university. It was completely 180 degree turns. Misaki also found that Kamijou the Devil is actually a tsundere. He lived at Hiroki's place till semester break where he returns to Osaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update the story. Beside that, this story almost go either hiarus or dropped as it took me quite a while to continue writing it as there's not must idea on how to continue the previous chapter. ~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Osaka

"Err… Sorry for the sudden visit nii-san," said Misaki.

"Misaki! Do you know how worried I am when Usagi-san told me you run away from his house or when you went to live with your friends whom you never told me before!" yell Takahiro when he saw Misaki at his door.

"Sorry," said Misaki with smile; a sad smile to his brother reassuring him that this will not happened again.

"Nii-san, there's one thing I need to tell you. I wouldn't and don't want to stay at Usami-san's place anymore. I don't want to bother him any longer. So, I had decided to rent a place somewhere around the university or somewhere convenient when I return to Tokyo later, and I hope nii-san would agree with my decision," said Misaki.

"Misaki, did anything happened between the two of you? You called him Usami-san instead of Usagi-san just now. Please tell me, Misaki," said Takahiro.

"Nothing happened between us. Is just like what I told you just now. I don't to bother him anymore. Beside, I can try to learn how to live independence as well. Isn't it like one stone kill two birds," said Misaki reassuring Takahiro that there is nothing between him and Usagi-san.

"If you had made up your mind, then there's nothing I can do about it. Then, I will tell Usagi-san that you no longer stay with him and are currently at Osaka with me, so that he won't be worried about you," said Takahiro.

"Thanks nii-san but about me staying at Osaka with you, please don't tell him. I bet he will definitely come over abandoning his job," said Misaki looking down.

"Alright, then is there anything you left at his house when you left? If there is, do you want to pick it up?" asked Takahirohappily as Misaki will be staying with him for a while.

"No. I brought everything I need with me when I left that house," said Misaki whom felt a sudden sharp pain in his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring, ring...<em>

"Hello. Usami residence," said Akihiko when he answers a phone.

"Ah… Usagi-san, how are you doing?" asked the caller.

"Takahiro! Did Misaki contact you?" asked Akihiho anxiously.

"Yep. Misaki's fine and he want me to tell you that he wouldn't be living at your place anymore as he doesn't to bother you," said Takahiro.

"Why is it? Do you know where he is Takahiro!"

"Erm… I'm sorry, Usagi-san but I promise Misaki not to tell anyone especially you about his whereabouts," said Takahiro.

"Please tell me Takairo. I wouldn't tell anyone. Please tell me. I'm worried about him," plead Akihiko.

"Alright, but don't tell Misaki that I told you. He will be living in Osaka with me for a while but after that he return to Tokyo though where he will live is still unconfirmed," said Takahiro.

"Thank you, Takahiro," said Akihiko before hang up the call.

The moment he hang up the phone, he drove his red sport car to airport and bought the next plane to Osaka. It was already night when he reached Osaka, so he decided he shall go find Misaki the next morning.

The next morning, Akihiko went to Takahiro's place and met Misaki, whom just walk out from the car park. Misaki's face turns pale when he saw a familiar face in front of Takahiro's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko finally found Misaki. Will he be able to clear the misunderstanding? Will Misaki accept the explanation? Find out in the next chapter. ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Let Me Go

"MISAKI!" shout Akihiko.

Misaki quickly ran into the house and close the door. "Why is he here? How does he know I'm at here?" thought Misaki.

"Misaki opened the door please. Let me explain everything to you," plead Akihiko.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!" shout Misaki.

Misaki lock the door and quickly ran to his room; cover his head with pillows and close his eyes pretending everything is just a bad dream.

After knocking on the door for few times, the door finally opened but it was not Misaki, who open it, it was Takahiro. He was surprise to see Akhiko when he answer the knock.

"Usagi-san! What a surprised. You should had call to tell me came to Osaka," said Takahiro happily greet his friend in.

"Err… I'm sorry to bother you early in the morning but is Misaki in? If he is, can I speak with him," said Akihiko.

"Misaki! See who came to Osaka and visit us. You be surprised," said Takahiro in front of Misaki's room.

"I not feelling well. Tell him I send regard and sorry I couldn't meet him," lied Misaki.

After some talk with Takahiro, Akihiko excuse himself and went back to the hotel. The next day, he went to Takahiro place again but this time he hid himself. After awhile, Misaki came out and start his morning walk. Akihiko followed him around, and intercept Misaki on the middle of his walk.

Misaki's face turn pale and started running away from Akihiko. Misaki run as fast as he could but he couldn't seem to outrun Akhiko, as the novelist easily catches up and hug him. Misaki struggle to break free but as he struggle the tighter Akihiko hug him.

"Please listen to me Misaki. I can explain what happened," said Akihiko.

"No... I don't want to hear. Let me go," said Misaki as he continue to struggle.

Misaki continue to struggle and Akihiko finallt reached his limit and force a kiss on Misaki, and this suprised Misaki. He slap Akihiko's right check and ran back home. He slam the door and Takahiro quickly ran to check on Misaki. But before he could ask anything, Akhiko visit him again.

"Usagi-san, sorry but can you come another time. I kinda worried about Misaki," said Takahiro.

"Um… Takahiro, please tell Misaki that I'm sorry," said Akihiko before he left the house.

* * *

><p>"Misaki, Usagi-san …" before Takahiro finish talking, he surprised with Misaki sudden screaming, "NO! I don't want to listen! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"<p>

"Misaki, it's alright. It's me, your brother," said Takahiro with worried for this is the first time he heard Misaki scream.

"Nii-chan, I don't want to listen. I don't want to see…" said Misaki crying himself in the corner of the room.

"Done worry, I'm here. So, please open the door, Misaki. Let me in," said Takahiro with saddens in his voice.

Misaki open the door as tears flow down his check; eyes as red as a rabbit eyes. Takahiro ask what happen but Misakirefuse to tell till Takahiro mention Akihiko's name, Misaki start to scream and cry again. With this, Takahiro was sure something must happen between them. Misaki start to calm down and went to sleep after crying.

"Usagi-san, can we meet tonight? There's something I want to talk about," said Takahiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Takahiro find out Misaki and Akihiko's relationship? Will he accept it or will he deny it if he found the relationship? <strong>

**Find out what will Takahiro and Akihiko discuss in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 : I'm Sorry

"Takahiro, what is that you want to talk about?" ask Akihiko.

"Is there something happened to Misaki during the time he left your house? Please tell me the truth," said Takahiro.

"I… I'm sorry," Akihiko apologize.

"What are you apologizing about, Usagi-san?" ask Takahiro with puzzled.

"That day, I was in a very bad mod and Misaki was trying to cheer me up but instead I… I said something that hurt his heart the most," said Akihiko.

"Don't tell me you told him that is a nuisance and a bother to life! You know how Misaki felt about been told about those words, especially been told by someone he cared so much," said Takahiro with anger.

"I didn't mean at that time but… I just…," said by Akihiko looking down, regret on what he said or did that day.

"I heard enough, Usagi-san. I will pretend we never had this conversation as you are my friends but I can't let Misaki be with anymore," said Takahiro.

"Misaki… Misaki… I'm sorry…," Akihiko mumbled.

* * *

><p>The next day, Akihiko decided its time for him to left as he didn't want to cause any more pain to Misaki. Before he left, he went to Takahiro's house having one last glance on Misaki. After he left Osaka, he continues his job but most of his story is a story without a happy ending. Where as Misaki, move out from the penthouse and continue his study.<p>

They never meet each other till years later, where fate bring them together again.

* * *

><p><strong>What is it that brought them together again? Is Misaki finally cured from the trauma?<br>**


	6. Chapter 6 : Is This a Dream?

**Sorry, for not updating this story for so long... .  
>Hope you're not mad at me... <strong>

* * *

><p>It has been a while since I saw him for the last time. Every time I published my book, deep in my heart I hope he could read it, so that he could know my feeling. But there's no such thing as miracle. Eventually, my hand just stops. I couldn't write anymore. The pain of missing him and guilt is killing me. I indulge my self in alcohol to forget all the pain. I know what I did is stupid and how I wish I would be woken up by his scolding.<p>

"Oi, Baka-Usagi! How many do I have to tell, that if you want to sleep, sleep in your room," he yell.

"Mi-Misaki? How… Why…" I mumbled wit shocked to see him here.

"What are you talking about? Isn't it obvious? I live here that is except you want me to move out," said Misaki.

"Is this a dream?" I said still confused of what happen.

"Huh! Did you drink till you fall asleep again? How many time do I have to tell you to take care of your body," he said while cleaning my mess.

I was so happy that all the bad things that happened was an only a dream. I try to grab him but my hand just went pass his hand. I try again and again but the result is the same. I tried calling his name as he seems to disappear. I ran and ran after him, shouting his name, and yet there were no response from him. Suddenly, everything turns dark and I fell.

"Usami-sensei? Usami-sensei, are you alright?" asked Aikawa with worried.

I look at her in daze and reality comes back to me. That was just a dream. He will never come back here again when I had hurt him so deeply.

"I'm fine," I answered while looking at the kitchen.

"Aikawa… I won't write anymore after this one. This will be my last," I said suddenly, with the sudden news, suprised her.

"Why stop? I know it's painful for you for Misaki is not here anymore but do you think he will be happy seeing you like this," said Aikawa.

"If his here, he sure will hit me on the head but his not here anymore and he will never be here. Besides, it's just too painful for me to continue my writing," I said looking down on the floor.

"But… aren't your current writing is all about Misaki. I know it was hard on you but didn't you want to convey your feeling to him through your book," said Aikawa.

"But… There's no way he will forgive for what I done. There's just no way…" I said.

"I will let you have a break from your work but listen here, Misaki had forgiven you already, said Aikawa who left after arranging the manuscript.

_"There's just way he will forgive me," I thought._

I change into my casual cloth and grab my car key. I drove around the city and suddenly I saw a familiar figure. It was Misakiand I stopped my car instantly. I tried to call him but suddenly I saw him smiling while joking around a person I knew and hate, my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Akihiko react when he saw Misaki smiling happily beside his brother, Haruhiko? Will he just stand beside and watch them or chased after Misaki?<br>**


	7. Chapter 7 : Haruhiko

_~Few hours ago~_

"Misaki-kun? "ask Haruhiko as he stop a familiar figure that walk pass through him.

"Yes? Aah… Usa… Haruhiko-san. What a coincidence meeting you here," said Misaki smiling.

"Yes. I heard you had move out from Akihiko's place from my father. Does something happened between the two of you?" askHaruhiko.

"Err… How to say this… He… Err… I… "said Misaki avoiding Haruhiko's gaze as his eyes began to become teary.

"I'm sorry for bringing up something that you want to forget. It's okay if you didn't want to say. It's okay. So please don't show me that kind of face," said Haruhiko patting Misaki's hair.

"Ha… Haruhiko-san," said Misaki with his check as red as tomato.

"Sor… Sorry. So Misaki-kun, if you had moved out from Akihiko's place, where are you currently staying? Is it with your brother?" ask Haruhiko.

"No. I lived somewhere near here," said Misaki pointing to a building not far from them.

"Then may I go visit you sometime in the future? I will call you before hand, "said Haruhiko.

"Oh, sure. Here's my contact number," said Misaki entering his contact smiling.

Without them knowing that there's someone approaching them, Haruhiko rustle Misaki's hair once more, with both smiling. As the person come nearer and nearer, "Misaki," he said. Misaki turn around and his face turns pale. It was Akihiko. As Akihikoreached out his hand trying to grab Misaki's arm, Misaki quickly hid behind Haruhiko's back trembling. Akihiko was hurt by Misaki's action but there's nothing he could do. For there's no one to blame except himself.

"Mi- Misaki, how… how are you?" ask Akihiko forcing a smile on his face while bleeding in the heart.

Saying nothing, Misaki hid himself further behind Haruhiko's back. Haruhiko turn around to see Misaki whom tremble like a child, as his eyes become teary. Knowing something must have happen between the two of them, and this something must had hurt Misaki badly till this poor boy who always so cheerful would tremble like this.

"Misaki… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Misaki. Please forgive… please," said Akihiko whom the face shows a hurtful expression.

"NO! I don't want… Let me go… Let me go… "shout Misaki. "Can't breath," he mumble and he suddenly pass out.

"MISAKI!" shout both Akihiko and Haruhiko who quickly grad a hold on Misaki.

"Please let go of your hand. He doesn't want to see as you can from how he react just now," said Haruhiko.

"You let go. He is mine," said Akihiko.

"No. I won't let go. I don't know what happened between the two of you but seeing Misaki react like that again, do you think I would let him go with you?" said Haruhiko.

Akihiko didn't want to let go of Misaki but he had no other option for he knew how deep he had hurt Misaki. He had to let him go for now. For Misaki's sake. Haruhiko carried Misaki away the very moment Akihiko letting go of Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Both Akihiko and Misaki were hurt in the heart and neither of them had cured this scar. Will Akihiko let go of Misaki forever and will Haruhiko find out what had happened between Misaki and Akihiko, and take the advantage of this situation. Find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : Usagisan I'm Sorry

"Where... am I?" said Misaki as he open his eye to a different surrounding.

"My room. You fainted suddenly just now," said Haruhiko who is sitting beside him.

"Oh, yeah. We met just now and Usami-san also. Thanks for the help Haruhiko-san," said Misaki as he sat up.

"Misaki, what happen between the two of you? You were trembling the moment you saw him," ask Haruhiko.

"Nothing, really there's nothing happened. It just sort like a trauma on my side, though that's what my brother told me," said Misaki.

"What trauma? What did he do to you?"

"It's not his fault but mine. So, I would like you to not ask anymore about it," said Misaki with a sad smile.

"Fine, I won't ask anymore, but it is better for you to rest some more," said Haruhiko as he sighed.

"I'm fine already. I need to go back now as I had my class early the morning tomorrow," said Misaki.

* * *

><p>"<em>Misaki... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Misaki... Misaki..." <em>mumble Akihiko, with the traces of tears on his face.

After reaching his apartment, Misaki slide down the door, burying his face between his knee, he mumble, "Usagi-san... Usagi-san... I'm sorry...", as tears flow down his cheek.

Since that night, Akihiko wander around the area where he last saw Misaki. There are few times when he saw the boy, he tried to reach out his hand and hug the boy, the thought of seeing the boy went into a fit due to the scar he left, frighten him.

On the other hand, Misaki try to avoid Akihiko when he saw him wandering around the area, not realising there's time when Akihiko noticed him. Sometimes there's an urge in him, to just reach out his hand to grab on Akihiko's hand but the thought of him become a bother to the older guy, his breathing starts to get heavier and heavier.

Just like this, both of them avoid each other till one rainy night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long delay and thanks for the reading. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : Omurice & Note

On that rainy night, Akihiko reached his limit and fainted in middle of the road while he tried to take a glimpse on Misaki.

"Kyaa! Help! Someone fainted...," shout a woman who pass by.

"Are you alright, Sir?" asked another passer-by.

"Mi... sa... ki..." he mumbled.

"_What's the ruckus? Why are they some many people gathered around there?" _thought Misaki on his way home while avoiding Akihiko.

"Excuse me. What happen here?" ask Misaki.

"Someone suddenly fainted here," said the person.

Misaki try to get a good look on the said person and shocked to find out that it was none other than Akihiko. He quickly rushes to Akihiko's side.

"Usami-san, are you alright?" asked Misaki.

"Misaki?" said Akihiko half-conscious and then fell into a slumber.

"Usami-san... Usami-san...," said Misaki as he tried to wake Akihiko up.

"Is he alright and do you know this person?" ask another person.

"I think he is... Just lack of sleep I guess. I'm... I'm his friend," said Misaki.

Everyone who gathered slowly dismissed afterward, as Misaki carried Akihiko back to his house. When they reached the house, Misaki slowly put Akihiko on the bed and change his cloth. He went to the kitchen and prepares something for Akihiko to eat when he woke up.

As Misaki was busy preparing the food, Akihiko woke up and slowly walk to the kitchen and found a familiar figure standing there. He attack and hug Misaki tightly, which made Misaki flinched with the sudden attack.

"Misaki, is this a dream?" said Akihiko as he snuggle around Misaki's shoulder.

"Oi... Baka-Usagi, stop doing that! Can't you see that I'm cooking," said Misaki in reflexes.

"Misaki, I'm sorry," said Akihiko as he inhale Misaki's scent and fall into sleep again.

"I'm the one who should apologize," mumbled Misaki as he gently pat on the sleeping Akihiko with a sad smile on his face.

Misaki carry Akihiko back into the room again and gently closed the door, before leaving the house. The next day, when Akihiko woke up, he wonder how he ended up in his bed and when did he change his cloth, as the last thing he remembered he did was waiting for Misaki before everything blackout.

He walk down the stairs and saw Aikawa in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Usami-sensei. Have a seat. Your food will be ready soon," said Aikawa.

"Aikawa-san, are you the one who brought me home last night?" ask Akihiko confusing with what happen.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Here, your breakfast," said Aikawa as she put down a plate of omu-rice decorated like a kid meal.

"Thanks," said Akihiko who is now more confused.

"_If it is not Aikawa that brought me back last night, then who is it? And this rice, it taste like Misaki's cooking and decorated to my likeness,"_ thought Akihiko as he chump down the food.

"Here, Sensei. It look's this note is for you," said Aikawa as she pass the note to him.

"Aikawa-san, this omu-rice, are you the one who cook it?" ask Akihiko as he took the note from her.

"Nope, I only heat up the dish. I think it is from a fan of yours," she said pointing on the note, smiling.

Akihiko took the note and read it after he finish the rice.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear sensei,<em>

_I heard that you are not planning to write anymore. Is that true, sensei? Please don't stop even if the love in sensei's recent work always ended in a cruel way, I'm sure the person that sensei portray off in the story, had never blamed you and he must still love you. Only that, he decide not to meet you anymore for he doesn't want be a burden to you. Last but not least, take good care of your health. I will forever love you, sensei."_

* * *

><p>After reading the note, tears flowed down Akihiko's cheek as he realized the note and the rice is all from Misaki. How could he not realize the warm he felt in his dream was real?<p>

"Misaki... Misaki...," he keeps on mumbled and blamed himself on the same time for not realizing how the boy had felt.

Decided to find Misaki and clear this misunderstanding between them, he stood up and change his cloth. But the moment he tried to open the main door, his vision suddenly become blurred and he felt a sudden pain on his head. He fainted again grasping tightly on the note, gasping for air.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki finally convey his feeling to Akihiko but is his decision a correct one... and what will happen to Akihiko... Find out in the next chapter.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 : It's My Fault

**Few hours ago**

Ring... ring...

"Hello. This is Misaki-kun," answer Misaki.

"Misaki-kun, this is Aikawa. I had passed your note to Usami-sensei," said Aikawa.

"Thank you, Aikawa-san. Um... Aikawa-san, did he suspect anything when you passed him the note?"

"I think he did suspect a bit when he ate the dish you cooked for him."

"Then..."

"Don't worry, Misaki-kun. I didn't tell him that it was you who prepared the omu-rice."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for bothering you, Aikawa-san."

"Don't worry. You're not a bother. It's just a simple errand and beside, I also on my way to check him out. Ne... Misaki-kun, I know you love him and cherished him but have you thought of going back to his side?"

"Aikawa-san... I'm sorry, Aikawa-san. For making you worried about me and him but I won't go back to him anymore. I don't want be a burden to him."

"Misaki-kun..." mumbled Aikawa-san with concerned for the boy and his other half.

"Aikawa-san, I'm sorry but need to hang your now. Goodbye," said Misaki with a smile but tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why Misaki-kun doesn't want to meet Usami-sensei, even though he still cared for him? What actually happened between them few months ago? Misaki-kun, please go back to Usami-sensei side. He just like a zombie without you," <em>thought Aikawa as she sighed.

"Oi, Aikawa, could you please go check out on Usami-sensei to see if he had changes his mind on stopping his career?" said the chief editor.

"But chief, I just check on him this morning and now is only afternoon," complained Aikawa.

"Don't argue with me. Just go. Who knows maybe he had changed his mind. So, you better get going now or there will be more jobs for you," said the chief.

"Fine... I will just go then," said Aikawa.

* * *

><p>Ding-dong... ding-dong... ding-dong...<p>

"Geez... What is taking him so long to answer the door? Don't tell me that he went to wait for Misaki-kun again!?" mumbledAikawa as she searched her beg for Akihiko's penthouse key.

*Click*

She pulls the door and shocked to see Akihiko on the floor when she walks into the living room. She quickly rushes to his side to check on him.

"Usami-sensei, can you hear me?" ask Aikawa worried and panicking.

"W-who...? Mi-Misaki, is t-that you?" respond Akihiko before he became unconscious again.

"Sensei... This is serious. Fever and shortness of breath," said Aikawa as she touch Akihiko's forehead.

She took her phone and call for ambulance. While waiting for the ambulance she called Misaki and told him about Akihiko's condition. The ambulance took few minutes to arrive. Akihiko was quickly admitted to the emergency room and she quickly contact Misaki telling him about this matter. The moment Misaki heard about this news, his face went pale and his knee went weak. He immediately pack up his stuff and quickly catch a cab to xx Hospital.

* * *

><p>"H-how is him, Aikawa-san?" ask Misaki while he panting for air and wiping away his sweat as he arrived at the hospital.<p>

"He's still unconscious. They say he had high fever and the reason he is gasping for air might due to stress or something else. By the way, are you alright, Misaki-kun," ask Aikawa seeing how tired Misaki was as he panted for air.

"Thank goodness. I'm alright. Just out of breath, that's all."

"He's in the room. He was calling for you when i found him in the apartment just now... and he was gripping this tightly in his hand," said Aikawa as she passed a piece of paper to Misaki.

"I shouldn't have written this... I shouldn't..." mumbled Misaki gripping the paper tightly as tears flows.

"Misaki-kun... It's ok... It is not your fault, Misaki-kun," said Aikawa as she comforts Misaki.

"No... It's my fault. I thought that if I wrote my feelings for him, telling him not to blame himself anymore, he would move on and forget me. But... instead he... I-I'm s-sorry... I-I'm so s-sorry...," cried Misaki.

"Calm down, Misaki-kun... This is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." apologize Misaki as if he is in some sort of hypnotizing state.

"MISAKI-KUN, LOOK AT ME!" shout Aikawa which stop Misaki from apologizing.

"Misaki-kun, Usami-sensei is fine so stop blaming yourself," she said as she pat on Misaki's head.

"But..."

"Listen to me. You both had a wound in your hearts and this wound will not heal by its own. You must stop thinking that you are a burden to him and avoid him, and he must do the same. For I know, both of you still love each other even now."

"But Aikawa-san, if I stay by his side..."

"No but. Misaki-kun, if you don't stay by his side, Usami-sensei will keep on going to see you from a far, where as you will just avoid him. What's the point of doing so since you both felt the same for each other?" said Aikawa as Misaki silently look down to the floor.

"It's getting late and I need to head back to the company as well. Misaki-kun, you stayed here and take care of sensei, okay," said Aikawa.

"Don't forget what I just told you and think about it, will you. If you don't want to face him by yourself, you can always call me be the middle person," she said as she pat on Misaki's head before heading back to the company.

"Takahashi-kun?" mumble Nowaki as he saw Misaki standing in front of Akihiko's room, hesitating to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for taking such a long time to update.<br>Hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11 : Tell Him Your Feelings

"Takahashi-kun," Nowaki call out.

Misaki got surprised and turn around when he heard someone call out. He was relief for a moment that the voice belongs to his professor lover.

"What are you doing here?" ask Nowaki as he approached Misaki.

"Kusama-san... I... I...," shutter Misaki as his hand on the door handle.

Nowaki look at the room plat, and realized why the boy was standing in front of the room hesitating to enter.

"Takahashi-kun, if you don't mind, let me give a piece of advice. Don't keep all your feelings to yourself for it may cause misunderstand to people around you, especially your partner."

"Ano... Thank you, Kusama-san," said Misaki as he take a glance at Akihiko through the window.

"Do tell him your feelings," said Nowaki as he pats on Misaki's shoulder before he takes his leave.

"Usagi-san... Usagi-san..." Misaki mumbled as he takes a few steps back, thinking whether should he follow Aikawa and Nowaki advice or simply run away from reality.

After giving lots of thoughts, Misaki gathered his courage and enter the room. He slowly walks towards Akihiko who was still unconscious. Slowly he reaches out his hand to touch Akihiko's hand and then stroking his hairs. Tears starts to accumulate on his eyes, he mumbles, "Usagi-san, I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Please wake up soon."


	12. Chapter 12 : I Trust You

**I'm so sorry for not updating the story for a long time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Urgh… My head… it's hurt. Where… where is this place?"<em>thought Akihiko as he slightly opens his eyes, finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Usagi-san! Thank goodness you're finally awake," said Misaki.

Thinking he was dreaming; Akihiko slowly reached out his hand to Misaki. Realizing the warmth he felt from Misaki, Akihikorealize that it was not dream. A sad and regret smile was on both Akihiko's and Misaki's face.

"Don't go. Please don't go, Misaki," mumble Akihiko as he grabs Misaki's arm.

"Don't worry, I will… come back. I'm just going… going to tell the doctor that Usagi… Usami-san is awake," shuttered Misakicalming himself while facing Akihiko.

"Usami-san? Why are you so formal suddenly? Why wouldn't you call me Usagi-san like you use to, Misaki? Tell me," saidAkihiko with a shocked expression but Misaki silently looks away, avoiding Akihiko's hurtful gazes.

"Misaki, let me explain. It is not what you think. I'm sorry that I said those words that day and that woman…," said Akihiko as he tightens his grasp on Misaki.

"Stop it…" mumble Misaki.

"Misaki, please listen to me. Please… It really is not what you think it is," beg Akihiko.

"SHUT UP! Can you please let go of me? You're hurting me, Usagi-san," said Misaki as he accidentally called out Akihiko's nickname.

"Misaki… Misaki… I…," before Akihiko could manage to finish his sentence Misaki suddenly start to scream, "Let go… Let go of me… I don't want to listen… I don't want to listen! It's all my fault!" shout Misaki as he forcefully frees himself from Akihiko's grasps.

Akihiko's heart sunks in regrets for not only hurt Misaki but he also made Misaki blames himself for being a burden to him. Unable to say anything to comfort Misaki, Akihiko take a step toward Misaki; surround his hand around Misaki and hug Misaki.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for forcing you my feelings. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry, Misaki," whisper Akihiko as he hugs Misaki tightly.

The warmth he felt and the voice from the only person he love, slowly calm him down. As he calms down, he felt droplets of water drops on his shoulder. Misaki slowly reaches out his hand, touching Akihiko's face.

"Aki… Usagi-san, you don't have to apologize for forcing your feeling on me and for hurting me. I know that the words you said were just a slip of tongue," said Misaki as he wipes away the tears from Akihiko's eyes and returns his hugs.

"Misaki," mumble Akihiko surprised as Misaki hugs him back when he thought the boy had no longer harbored any love for him.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san but…" said Misaki as he pushed Akihiko away as he looks down, "I still couldn't forgive myself and the thought of you together with that woman still hurts."

"Misaki, listen to me. There's nothing happened between me and her. I don't even who she is nor how she ended at my bed. Trust me, please," explained Akihiko.

"I trust you," said Misaki.

"Then, would you…"

"I'm sorry but I can't go back with you yet. I'm sorry," Misaki apologize as he slowly walks to the door.

Before he exit the room, Misaki glance back at Akihiko and whispered, "I love you, Usagi-san" with a sad smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13 : Broken Heart Once More

The room became so quiet that droplets of tears which fall on the bed sheet could be heard. Reminiscing the words his most love one had whispered made him felt more guilty of hurting his hearts.

* * *

><p>Few days later,<p>

"How are you, Akihiko?" ask Fuyuhiko.

"Why are you here?" said Akihiko coldly.

"Just to visit my son," said Fuyuhiko.

"Since you have seen your son, you can go now."

"How cold of you to treat your father like this when I even brought you a bear."

Akihiko felt it is pointless to continue the conversation, so he decides to ignore his father. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, you had to go for your next appointment," said a woman with a long brown hair wearing a black suit.

When Akihiko saw her, he felt like that woman look very familiar to him. He tried to remember who she was.

"YOU!" yell Akihiko pointing on the woman as he finally remembered who she was.

"Yes. How may I help you?" ask the woman.

"Who are you and how the hell do you end up in my house that day!?" shout Akihiko.

"Oh, looks like you knew each other, Akihiko," said Fuyuhiko.

"WHO ARE YOU!" shout Akihiko ignoring his father.

"She's my new secretary," said Fuyuhiko waving his hand as a signal for her to leave the room.

Akhiko glared at his father and said, "Was it you who ordered her to bring me home and slept with me the last time you came to my house?"

"I wonder what you are talking about Akihiko?" denied Fuyuhiko as he smirks.

"Don't play dumb. She's the cause of all this stupid shits and you're the mastermind behind it, aren't you!? You two had hurt Misaki," yell Akihiko when he saw the smirk of his father.

"Now… Calm down, Akihiko. Don't you think it is bad to blame on Hiyomi on the matter between you and Misaki. Besides, don't you think your poor father heart will be hurt by your accusation," said Fuyuhiko pretending to cried.

The words from Fuyuhiko pierce Akihiko's heart as he know he also one of the culprit in hurting Misaki's heart. Pain expression could be seen on Akihiko's face. The room became silent after it.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you again but you had to go now or you will be late for your appointment," said Hiyomi, whom break the silence in the room.<p>

"Then, I shall go now, Akihiko. Hiyomi, can you stay behind and take care of him for me," said Fuyuhiko as he pat on his son's shoulder before leaving.

"Yes, Sir. Please be careful on your way out," she said.

"Tell me, who order you to cause all that stupid incident!?" said Akihiko.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, Akihiko-sama."

"Spit it out," yell Akihiko as he pull her collar.

However, at that moment, Misaki who was force by Aikawa-san to visit Akihiko saw the scene between Akihiko and Hiyomi. From his view of angle, he misunderstood and thought they were kissing and this broke his broken heart once more.


	14. Chapter 14 : Please Get Your Hand Of Me

"Misaki, could you bring this to Usami-sensi for me? It's his get well gift from us editor," ask Aikawa.

"Um… Aikawa-san, can you ask someone else? I don't really…" said Misaki.

"No but… I don't really want to trouble you with that request but I can't go as I got a meeting with the publisher later and I can't really ask someone else to go as everyone's busy with their schedule," said Aikawa interrupting Misaki before he can finish his sentence.

"Fine. I will bring it to him," said Misaki with a sigh.

"Thank you, Misaki-kun. I will make it up to you next time," said Aikawa.

* * *

><p>With heavy footsteps, Misaki walks towards Akihiko's room and suddenly he drops the gift. His heart aches as he saw Akihiko's kissing another person. He felt the same pain in his hearts from when he saw an unknown woman sleeping together with Akihiko. He turns away, not wanting to see the one he always love kissing another person.<p>

Akihiko who saw Misaki standing near his room, quickly push away Hiyomi and ran towards Misaki; and gave Misaki a backhug suddenly. Misaki flinch with the hug and push Akihiko away. He bends down and pick up the gift, "Here is a get well gift from the editors," said Misaki.

"Thank you for bringing it here, Misaki. Misaki, I..."

"I will be going now, Usami-san and sorry for interrupting your resting time," said Misaki looking down; trying to hold back his tears.

"Misaki, why aren't you looking at me when you talk? Why are you referring me as Usami-san again?" ask Akihiko feeling puzzled why Misaki refer him back as Usami-san and Usagi-san.

"Please have a good rest," said Misaki as he slightly bows before leaving.

"Wait. You haven't answered my question Misaki," said Akihiko as he grab on Misaki's hand.

"Please get your hand off me. Your lover might be sad if she saw you hanging on to me like this, Usami-san," said Misaki looking down.

"Who are you saying is my lover? Look at me. You're the only one I will love in this lifetime."

"Please don't play with my feelings anymore. I saw you kissing just now," said Misaki as his voice tremble.

"She's not my lover and we're not kissing. She's the one who cause that stupid misunderstanding that day."

"_That person… That person… is the same woman who he spends the night before. How could he say she's not his lover, when he just kissed her,"_ thought Misaki.

"Please believe me, Misaki. The one and only person I will ever love is you only, Misaki," said Akihiko, who suddenly grab Misaki's chin and kissed in the hallway of the hospital.

Misaki push Akihiko away and yell, "Are you trying to trick me again, saying she's not your lover or anything, when you two are kissing passionately in the room!"

He rubbed his lips and tears started to form in Misaki's eyes. "Please do only those kinds of things to your lover in your room only. Farewell," said Misaki, who later ran away after bidding farewell to Akihiko.

* * *

><p>"MISAKI… MISAKI, WAIT!" shout Akihiko as he chase after Misaki and trying to explained everything is nothing but a misunderstanding.<p>

Misaki ran even faster when he saw Akihiko was chasing after him. Suddenly, he knocks on someone and fell.

"I'm sorry for bumping on you. Are you alright?" said Misaki.

"I'm fine and I'm the one who should say sorry, Misaki. Give me your hands."

"Thank you. Ha… HARUHIKO-SAN!? What are you doing here?" said Misaki as he grab on Haruhiko's hand to stand up.

"_Why is he trembling?" _thought Haruhiko as he helps Misaki to get up from the floor.

"Could you pretend not to see me," said Misaki who still tremble slightly.

Haruhiko immediately realized what cause Misaki to tremble when he saw Akihiko searching around while shouting Misaki's name.

"Please forgive me for doing this," said Haruhiko when he saw Akihiko nearby.

"Eh?"

Before Misaki realized, he was hug by Haruhiko and the tears he tried to hold, sheds.

"Misaki…!?" mumble Akihiko in shock when he saw Misaki crying in Haruhiko's embrace.


	15. Chapter 15 : Can I Believe You?

After running and searching for Misaki, Akihiko saw an unbelievable scene when he was just about to give up. Misaki was crying and was comfort none other than his brother. His mind went blank and he just snaps. He walk towards them, pulled Misaki away and drag him to his room, ignoring Haruhiko. Seeing how Akihiko react when hugging Misaki made Haruhiko feels dejected as it shows how much they love each other.

"Oi, you! Explain what happened during that day before I lost my patience on you," said Akihiko still grabbing on Misaki arms.

"I'm sorry, Akihiko-sama but my answer remain the same," said Hiyomi still in deny.

"What are you two talking about and let me go, Usami-san. You're hurting me," said Misaki as he struggles to get himself free from Akihiko's grip.

"No. You will just escape again if I let you go. What you saw earlier was nothing but a misunderstanding; and what happened that day might be a scheme by that silly old fox," said Akihiko pointing at Hiyomi.

"I'm sorry, Akihiko-sama but looks like there were some misunderstanding here," said Hiyomi.

"What misunderstanding! I clearly saw you and him kissing!" yell Misaki who start to cry.

"We're not kissing! I was pulling on her collar like this when she refuse to tell why she is in my bed that day," said Akihiko who pull on Hiyomi's collar with his left hand.

"You liar! I don't believe you," said Misaki.

"Sorry for the eavesdropping but I don't he is lying, Misaki-kun. Indeed, it does look likes he was kissing her if you look into the room from the corridor. By the way, could you release Misaki's hand, for the grip of yours is hurting him," said Haruhiko who suddenly standing near the door.

"Haruhiko-sama," said Hiyomi who slightly blushes when she saw Haruhiko.

"Why are you here?" said Akihiko who had released his grip on Misaki's hand and Hiyomi's collar but also killing aura.

"Are you telling the truth, Haruhiko-san? Can I believe you?" ask Misaki, who had just calm down.

"It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not, but I did prefer if you don't, for this is such a good chance for me to replace Akihiko's place in your heart," said Haruhiko, which made Akihiko even angrier despite Haruhiko just prove his innocence.

"_Should I believe what Haruhiko-san just said, that all this was just some misunderstand. Is he lying to me or not? Though, I don't think Haruhiko will tell a lie to help Usagi-san, or, maybe he could. Despite their bad relationship, they are still brothers. Arrgh… This is so confusing. Should I really believe in him and Usagi-san or not?" thought Misaki._


	16. Chapter 16 : I Love You

"Fine, I will believe what you had said, Haruhiko-san," said Misaki after having thoughts whether to believe or not.

"Hiyomi, would you please explain what happen between you and this stupid guy over here?" order Haruhiko.

"I'm sorry, Haruhiko-sama but I can't say anything about that even if it's your order," said Hiyomi.

"Fine, then. Can you step out for a moment and wait for me outside. I'm going back to the company after this," said Haruhiko.

"I don't what between the three of you but one thing for sure, someone is behind that and I think Akihiko had guess who it was. Misaki-kun, I hate to say this but please hear him out," said Haruhiko after Hiyomi went out of the room.

Misaki only nod his head. Before leaving, Haruhiko pat on Misaki's shoulder which made Akihiko jealous seeing it from the side.

After Haruhiko left, the room was as silent as you can hear a pin drop. "I'm sorry for hurting you just now. Is your hand still hurting?" apologize Akihiko breaking the silence between them.

"It's alright and it's not hurting anymore," said Misaki avoiding any eye contact with Akihiko.

"Misaki, I'm sorry for saying all those awful things to you that night. I really don't mean any of it. I swear," said Akihiko feeling guilty as he recall what he had said to Misaki.

"It's fine already. I'm also at fault for being so nagging and creating a burden to you," said Misaki as he turns his back toward Akihiko.

Akihiko slowly wrap his hand around Misaki's body; while Misaki trembles but did not struggle to free himself as he does before.

"I miss you, Misaki. I miss you so much," said Akihiko as buried his head at Misaki's shoulder.

"I know that time what you're telling was for my sake but I didn't know what got into me. Misaki, I'm so sorry for hurting you so much with those words," said Akihiko as tears starts to flow down his cheek and drops on Misaki's shoulder.

"Usami… Usagi-san… Usagi-san," cried Misaki as turn himself around and hugs Akihiko.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, but please trust me… I really have nothing to do with that woman," said Akihiko as he tightens his arm around Misaki.

"Usagi-san, I trust you, so, please don't apologize to me. I… I'm also at fault too. I thought that it is better if I disappear from your life, but instead, I have hurt you unknowingly," said Misaki as he wipes away Akihiko's tears.

Akihiko slowly pull Misaki closer to him and kiss Misaki passionately. They took a break from their kiss as they pants for air. Akihiko push Misaki down on the bed and slowly take his cloth off as they kiss again. Akihiko's hand gently touches Misaki's body as they make out.

"Usa… Usagi-san, not… here," said Misaki panting for air.

"Misaki… Misaki…" said Akihiko as he slowly enters Misaki.

"Aaah… Usagi-san," moan Misaki as he puts his hands around Akihiko's neck.

"Misaki, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this gently," said Akihiko becoming more and more excited each time he hear Misaki moan.

"Baka-Usagi… slower… Aaahhh…"

"Misaki… Misaki… Misaki…'"

"Aah… No… more… Aaaah… I'm cumming… I'm cumming…" Misaki moan louder as he felt Akihiko movement become faster.

"USAGI-SAN…." moan Misaki as he felt something hot is pouring inside him.

"I love you, Misaki," said Akihiko planting a hickey on Misaki's neck.

"I love you too, Usagi-san," said Misaki as he kiss Akihiko.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is finally reaching its end. Now, I'm working the last part of this story. Sorry, if the ending for this chapter is a bit rush.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 : Let's Go Home

**I'm dividing the end into 2 parts. So, here is the first part.**

* * *

><p>"Misaki… Misaki, you need to wake up now," whispered Akihiko gently beside Misaki's ear.<p>

"Urghh… 5 more minutes," mumbles Misaki who is still half asleep.

"Misaki,I don't mind showing you like this but just so you know, the nurse is coming in few more minutes."

"You should have told me that earlier, Baka-Usagi," said Misaki as he quickly sit up.

"Is your hip alright, Misaki?"

"Thanks to you, it hurts like hell," said Misaki as he out on his cloth; feeling sore from his hips till his legs.

"Misaki," Akihiko called out as he pull Misaki towards and kisses him.

"Baka-Usagi," said a blushing Misaki; pushing Akihiko from him.

"Usagi-san, I will visit you again later. So, you should rest now," said Misaki as he kisses Akihiko's cheek before leaving for his job.

"Misaki, thank you for your help yesterday, by the way, how is Usami-sensei's condition?" ask Aikawa.

"His getting better," answered Misaki blushing as he thought of the things he did with Akihiko last night.

"Hmm… I see. I'm glad that everything has works out between you two, "said Aikawa smiling as she point her finger on her neck.

Misaki quickly cover his neck with his hands and blushed, while Aikawa just giggles.

The next day, Akihiko is finally checked out from the hospital and smiling as he saw Misaki waiting for him outside. He ran towards his lover and pulled him into his embrace. He slightly bends down and kisses Misaki.

"Baka! We're at the public," shout Misaki feeling embarrassed from by the glance he felt from the public, while Akihiko just smile.

"Let's go home and continue the rest," said Akihiko, and receive a hit from Misaki, whose face turns as red as tomato.

"Ba-ka… U-Usagi, wait a…" Misaki was forcefully kissed by Akihiko before he managed to finish his sentence.

"I told you, we will continue it when we reach home," said Akihiko as licks Misaki's nape and plant a hickey on the same spot as the one before.

"Aah… please… waits… Aah…," moan Misaki as he felt Akihiko's hand reaching down his pants.

"Misaki… Misaki…," said Akihiko as he becomes even more turn on listening to Misaki's moan. He pulled Misaki closer and French kiss his lover.

In an instant, Misaki's cloth was taken off as Akihiko lay him down on the floor, continuing kissing each other passionately.

"Sorry, Misaki. I don't think I can do it gently," said Akihiko as he suddenly enters Misaki.

"A-ahhh… Don't… move… Ahh…," said Misaki as he pants and moan every single time Akihiko thrust him.

"Usagi-san… I'm… cumming…"

"Misaki... Let's… cum together," said Akihiko as the thrust become faster and cum inside.

After finish releasing their load, both of them pants for air and smiles, as they shared another kiss. Akihiko wrap his arm around Misaki and carried him into the bedroom. He puts Misaki down on the bed and smirk.

"Wait… I can't continue anymore," said Misaki as he felt there's something behind that smirk.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can," said Akihiko as he plays with Misaki's nipples.

"Ah… Stop… it. I need to go to work tomorrow," said Misaki blushing and panting, as he push Akihiko away.

Akihiko grabs Misaki's hand, pretending he did not hear what Misaki told him. He slowly enters Misaki and said, "Don't worry. I will be gentle this time."

Akihiko put's his right hand on Misaki's right cheek and slowly closing their lips together. "I love you," he whispered.

Misaki wrap his hands around Akihiko's neck and said, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy the first part of the ending. I will try to finish and upload the second part as soon as I could. I would also like to apologize for the poor description on the sex scenes. (  )**


	18. Chapter 18 : Forever

"Hello, Aikawa-san. Would you mind helping Misaki to apply leave for today?"

"Sure. Is he sick?"

"Nope, he just doesn't feel well today. By the way, can you come by later?"

"Why?"

"I just finished writing a draft. So…"

"I will apply his leave right away and I will be there in a moment," replied Aikawa-san as soon as she heard Akihiko mentioned his draft. She quickly hangs up and hummed happily as she drives to Akihiko's house.

* * *

><p>Ding, dong…<p>

"Good morning, Usami-sensei. This is for Misaki-kun," said Aikawa as she passed Akihiko a box of 'Kuma cream puff' and smiling happily.

"Come in," said Akihiko as he received the box and walk toward the kitchen; putting the cream puff in the refrigerator.

"Eh? Where's Misaki-kun?" ask Aikawa as she look around when she didn't saw Misaki.

"He's still sleeping," said Akihiko as he put down a cup of coffee in front of Aikawa.

"Hmm… Don't work him too hard, Usami-sensei. His is my precious colleague," said Aikawa as she sips her coffee and glare at Akihiko.

"I will go take the draft for you," said Akihiko trying to escape her glare.

Few minutes later, Misaki woke up half asleep and went to the kitchen without realizing Aikawa was there.

"Good morning, Misaki-kun. I bought you some cream puff," greets Aikawa.

"Aah… Go-good morning, Aikawa-san. Thank you," said Misaki surprised by Aikawa.

She just giggles looking at Misaki's surprised face. Then, suddenly her view was block by an envelope.

"Here's the draft," said Akihiko.

"I will check it back the office. Well then, the intruder of this love bird nest will leave now. No need to see me out."

"Aikawa-san, please wait. Can I follow your car to the office?" said Misaki.

"Misaki-kun, you can rest for today. Akihiko-sensei had asked me to help you apply a leave for today," said Aikawa.

"Thank you, Aikawa-san," said Misaki.

"Misaki, I don't mind you wearing like that whole day, but I don't want someone else to see you in an outfit like that except me," said Akihiko as he put his hands around Misaki's waist.

Misaki confused on what Akihiko trying to tell him. He looks down and finally realized he only wore a top shirt.

"You should have told me this earlier, Baka-Usagi! No wonder Aikawa-san keep on giggling just now" said Misaki pouting and blushing.

Akihiko just smiles. He turns Misaki around and kisses him. Misaki puts his hands around Akihiko's neck as their kiss became deeper. As they parts their lips, gasping for air, Akihiko gently touch Misaki's check and ask, "Misaki, would you stay by my side forever?"

"I will," replied Misaki as he rest his head on Akihiko's chest.

They look at each other and smiles, as they finally made up and be together forever.

** THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to say thank you to all the readers for reading, following and favoring this story of mine. Thank you for patiently waiting for the slow updates as well. Honestly, I thought of giving up this story as I had no idea on how I should continue, but the thing that kept me writing is all the reviews on this story. Those reviews motivate me to continue. <strong>

**Thank you. **


End file.
